legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc: Four White Trees Arc
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc: Four White Trees Arc is the fourth and final Sub Arc in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc, which is based on Episode 10~11 in the original series' second season, with massive expansion and deviations that would make it different from the original series. This sub arc marks the very first appearance of Maria Arzonia, Matt Butcher and some other major members from La Nueva Familia de Arzonia (besides Carl) who appeared in the story, following the end of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Scorched. ''Summary Part 1 - Hay Fever Crisis The Horseman's Return Deep inside the base of Golden Hive, which was set inside the Fredericks Manor, Christine Van Bilj took care of the baby Moloch which was formed by the souls collected by the succubus. Christine then fueled him with some power of hers, in order to make him more powerful while listening to the radio about yet another failure of La Gloton investigation. The whole investigation's outcome surprised everyone when the only survivor killed the suspect, declared insane and went into Tarrytown. Christine bitterly blamed the police and their incompetence before a Hessian approached her, telling her about Frank Irving escaping from Tarrytown after seizing the chance of Tarrytown suicidal cases. In the meantime, Jenny Mills and Joe Corbin escorted Irving into a local motel and tried to avoid Reyes, but at the next day, Irving left Jenny and Joe after leaving both of them a message. In this message, Irving said he was tired of hiding and wanted to fight back, and the message ended up a code with numbers. Joe suggested that only Ichabod Crane might fully understand the code and its meanings. Walking along in the street, Irving suddenly noticed the sky was snowing, which was really strange, indicating some horrendous change. Not long afterwards, inside Fredericks Manor, Henry had discovered that Moloch became a young boy. Seeing this, Christine was satisified, but soon he realized that Moloch need more magic and negative emotions in order to gain a full-grown physical form. Together, Christine and Henry then carried out their next project - a bottle full of poisonous nectar that would cause massive hay fever in the town when breaking down. Just then, Dark Arzonia arrived to visit Henry and Christine, saying she could feel some similar energy coming towards Sleepy Hollow, indicating that Maria Arzonia of this world would also arrived. In spite of still not being able to trust Dark Arzonia yet, Christine then said she would deal with the problem before setting out to hunt down Team Witness, before calling Abraham Van Brunt to search for the Sword of Methuselah, a weapon that would destroy any living creature on Earth. Christine firmly believed that if the sword was discovered by Ichabod, Moloch will get killed by it. In spite of still resenting Christine and Henry for making Katrina a host to bring back Moloch, Abraham then set out towards the town of Sleepy Hollow instantly but reluctantly. Christine then set out to instigate her plans, leaving Henry and Dark Arzonia guarding the demon child. Nevertheless, Dark Arzonia was apparently more focused on seeing Maria Arzonia on the Prime Earth, while Michael Langdon suddenly called Dark Arzonia, telling her about the backup plan. In the meantime, inside the Archives, Sister Mary Eunice tried to comfort Selina Strawberry about her failure on capturing La Gloton. Selina still showed some cynicism on the case of La Gloton, believing the whole case is yet from closed, but like before, anyone tried to touch the whole case was accursed. As they were discussing, Carl Robinson arrived with Abbie, a recently recovered Ichabod and Katrina Crane, saying he had some plans to deal with the Headless Horseman, which would be exploiting the Horseman's weak spot by sending Katrina back to Fredericks Manor. Katrina volunteered to join the plan in order to capture the Horseman, but neither Ichabod nor Abbie actually agree with it, given to the fact that Katrina was injured by Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess during their hunt of the Succubus' Heart. However, the argument stalled after Jenny reported that Irving went missing. As people were discussing about Irving's whereabouts, the Sword of Methuselah as well as the code Irving left, the scene was interrupted all of a sudden when Phyllis Peach called Selina that the Order of Flourish agents discovered the Headless Horseman inside the forest. Selina immediately set out to hunt down the Horseman, accompanied with Abbie, Sister Mary Eunice, Carl Ichabod and Katrina, despite her injuries. After discovering that none of the major members in Team Witness were inside the Archives, except Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Phyllis contacted Michael Langdon immediately, saying that her project would be carry out to reverse a certain event, which Phyllis stated that if Michael was true about the event, she would rather let it go before using their next plan to reverse it. When Michael asked why Phyllis didn't avert the event, but chose to let the event happen before reversing it, Phyllis revealed that she had to make "that traitor" humiliated instead of killed. Villains' Actions After contacting with Michael, Phyllis was visited by Blaze Banana, who was taking care of Irving's wife and daughter, arrived and chatted with Phyllis. Phyllis then told Blaze something; she had just discovered that Irving espaced from Tarrytown, and Blaze had to tell Sheriff Reyes and set out a manhunt for Irving. Blaze agreed, but then he let Phyllis in to some secrets he just discovered; Cynthia Irving is actually a descendant of Grace Dixon, making herself a witch descendant and a distant relative to Jenny and Abbie. Phyllis then asked how Blaze got the news, and Blaze revealed he had viewed Irving's family tree - another part of Dixon Family Tree that is out of main branch - and discovered that Cynthia is related to Mills Family. Blaze then gleefully proclaimed that he now had the Irving Family underneath his thumb and claimed he would use Irving for their plans further. Phyllis nodded and asked if Gill Everett was all right after Irving had attacked him. Blaze revealed that Everett was among the victims of suicidal incident, and thus no one would solve the secrets - revealing that Blaze was the true mastermind behind the traffic accident that crippled Macey. Phyllis then smiled in satisfaction. After leaving Phyllis' house, Blaze went straight towards the police station, telling Sheriff Leena Reyes that Irving went missing from Tarrytown and was supposed to be escaped. Reluctantly, Reyes immediately ordered for Irving's arrest, when Blaze expressed his concern, fearing that he would cause more troubles. In spite of this, Blaze threathened Reyes not to expose the secrets of their meeting. Reyes agreed and sent Blaze away, before she drenched in her guilt for not being able to save her friends in time, becoming depressed as a result of the apparent "La Gloton Curse". Meanwhile, seizing the chance when Ichabod and others were out, Dark Arzonia led a group of Hessians and snuck into the archives. They defeated the Tweedle Brothers and knocked them out, before stealing an ancient scorll from the shelf that was marked in the Hellfire Club emblem. Dark Arzonia then phoned Christine that the plot was going on smoothly, with the scroll they needed were in their store. Being satisfied, Christine contacted Henry and told him the things were going fine. Meanwhile, some Hessians of the Order of the Blood Moon started to wear gas masks and protective clothing, which were prepared by Christine. While the Hessians praised Christine for her caring nature towards her subordinates, they knew Christine is on her way to instigate her next plan. On their way towards the forest of Sleepy Hollow, as the sun was going down, Carl explained to Sister Mary Eunice about La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, as well as Maria Arzonia. Firmly believing that Dark Arzonia was just some strong demon disguising as Maria, Carl swore to stop her before she ruined the good Arzonia's name. Unbeknownest to the Team Witness, Christine had snuck herself into the town square, where she cracked her bottle of nectar on the floor. The nectar soon transformed into toxic pollen, which quickly spreaded across the town, causing heavy allergy and poisoned events inside the town. The pain of poisoned townspeople soon fueled Moloch's power, making Henry, Dark Arzonia and Kaysie delighted. The town was soon covered within a crisis of Hay Fever, with poisoned snow spreading the toxin upon all of the townspeople. Part 2 - Sword of Methuselah Part 3 - Katrina VS. The Horseman Katrina VS. Abraham Capture the Horseman Part 4 - Irving's Choice Ichabod's Decision Irving's Code Declaration of War Part 5 - Burn the Trees Arzonia Family's Arrival Carl & Irving's Sacrifice Henry's Decision Epoligue - Moloch's End? Trivia'' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DiabloVil Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Sequels Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc